


Demeter, Goddess of the Harvest

by I_am_the_Muse



Series: Tales of the Gods [7]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/F, Maybe - Freeform, No fruit were harmed in the making of this fic, Sexual Content, lesbian stuff and things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_the_Muse/pseuds/I_am_the_Muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You knew that your parents would be ashamed of you, had they known of your predilection for the female form. Considering Demeter was a goddess though,  you thought they might forgive you for that one transgression. You had very little doubt that anyone who looked upon the goddess of abundance would not be affected by her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demeter, Goddess of the Harvest

“ _I_ used to be that beautiful.”

The statement is unexpected, and makes you stop in your steps. You were bringing the older goddess her next meal, and the platter you carried shook dangerously as you wobbled nervously. You were new to Demeter’s service, having been chosen by the goddess for your love of nature and growing things. It was a blessing, to be chosen to live beside her in her garden on Olympus, but you could not help but be fearful of her wrath. You remembered the tales of Persephone and Hades. You did not wish to anger a being with such power over the seasons.

You held your breath when her blue-eyed gaze turned towards you. You’d not spoken a word to her since you’d thanked her for choosing you. She made you undeniably nervous – and the form in which she took made your skin flush with arousal.

You knew that your parents would be ashamed of you, had they known of your predilection for the female form. Considering Demeter was a goddess you thought they might forgive that one transgression. You had very little doubt that anyone who looked upon the goddess of abundance would not be affected by her. Not only the power that she exuded even when reclining on a chaise, but her form as well. Soft round features and large blue eyes. Her hair was long and brown and full of life, and seemed to shine almost golden when the sun hit the strands just so. Your eyes kept being drawn to her well-endowed bosom and full hips. The things you would give to caress the milky white skin of her thighs that she so candidly exposed. The robe she wore was almost completely transparent, and gold ornaments adorned her wrists and ankles, and glittered like shining stars.

“Or do you not believe me?”

Your mouth opened and you shook your head, but no sound escaped you and you blushed when you realised she may mistake your lack of speech with agreement to her question.

“My lady-,” you blinked stupidly and shook your head again, trying to find the right honorfic for a goddess. The platter tipped to one side as you tried to get your bearings. “I mean – goddess – that is-!”

Her twinkling laughter stopped you from babbling any further.  You breathed deeply, trying to calm your beating heart, and looked up nervously to find the goddess still staring at you with a smile. She sat up from her relaxed position and moved over to one side of the chaise. She patted the space next to her and smiled at you.

“I—wha?” you returned to the stuttering babbling. It seemed like a safer option than being so familiar with the goddess. She just laughed at you again before speaking in a more commanding tone.

“Come sit next to me, dear. You seem _far_ too tense for someone who lives in paradise.”

You nod, still nervous, and set the platter on the low glass table just in front of the chaise. A few grapes topple from their perch and onto the floor. You dropped down to your knees so suddenly in an attempts to catch them before they were sullied that you heard Demeter gasp when your knees smacked against the floor.

“Silly girl,” she admonished fondly, grabbing your shoulders so that you could not run after the grapes. You looked up, face flushed in embarrassment. Your eyes widened as you caught sight of her breasts just about spilling out of her flimsy robe. Your eyes shot up to her eyes, and blushed even harder at the knowing-smirk she wore.

“My apologies, goddess, it was improper of me to—to--.” You could not even get the words out – in doing so would only prove her shameful desires.

Demeter showed that she had more strength than her body would leave you to believe when she just about picked you up off the floor and placed you on the chaise next to her. She tucked a stray strand of her behind your ear before reaching over to the platter and plucking a strawberry from the ensemble.

“I grew these fruits myself,” the goddess said, as if that was some kind of explanation, and held the red fruit up to your lips. She seemed to sense your hesitance as the next thing you knew she had placed her other hand on the side of your head, her thumb stroking your cheek reassuringly. She brought your head closer to the proffered fruit, and you were forced to take a bite from it, else have the Goddess of the Harvest rub strawberry seeds onto your teeth.

The strawberry was sweet and juicy and perfect, as all of Demeter’s fruits were. The goddess in question dabbed a white cloth at your chin as the juice slipped from your suddenly numb lips.

“So messy,” she admonished, and again you heard the fondness in her voice. For a moment you wondered if she saw you, or saw someone else in your place. You soon decided you did not care as she fed you another bite of a sweet strawberry, less carefully so that you accidently nipped at her fingers. Or as accidentally as one can nip another’s fingers.

She snickered at you once more, and you watch entranced as she placed the thumb you’d nipped in her mouth to lick the juice from it. You sat frozen as you felt the hand that cradled your head move until the goddess held her thumb over your slightly parted lips. She pushed her thumb against your mouth, and smiled almost proudly when you let her without resistance and couldn’t stop yourself from licking the digit.

She began to move her thumb slowly in your mouth, thrusting it inwards and outwards, and you found yourself leaning in towards it, sucking her thumb until she dragged it from your lips, chuckling at the little whine of disappointment you let as she did so.

“Open your eyes, sweet thing,” she said softly, and only then did you realise you’d closed them to begin with. They snapped open and you shuddered out a breath as her hand lowered to your breast – pitifully small compared to hers, and she seemed to be inspecting them through your less transparent robe. She could not move as she grasped your breast and pushed it up, as if weighing it, before running her wet thumb over your erect nipple.

“Such a young thing,” she said slowly, her gaze running over your shaking form, “Stand, sweet thing.”

You did as she commanded, and your knees shook only slightly.

“Take off your robe, dear. I wish to see you.”

You did as she commanded, and your exposed flesh erupted in goose-flesh even though no breeze stirred.

“You _are_ beautiful. And so lovely to the things I grow.”

You looked on as she moved the platter from the table to the spot you had once occupied and waited for another order.

“Lie on the table, dear. I wish to feed you what I have sowed.”

You gasped at the chill of the glass, but did as she commanded and lay back against the table.

“I knew you’d be the perfect companion. So young, so beautiful, so _obedient_.”

Demeter ran a forefinger from your navel up between the valley of your breasts and pushed it into your mouth, softly saying, “Suck,” as she did so. You did as she commanded, as always, and wondered what she had planned when she quickly removed her hand after you’d slicked it.

Your mouth went dry as you watched her hand disappear under her robes. Your eyes shot to her face when you heard the little gasp she let out from her own ministrations that were cruelly hidden from your under her shimmering robe.

You were not neglected for long she removed her hand from her sex and pushed her finger back into your mouth without preamble. You let out a shameful moan as you tasted her sweetness on your tongue. And it was sweet, strangely so. Not that you’d had many experience with the tastes of anyone’s arousal other than yourself. She tasted just like her strawberries and you moaned again, sucking in earnest as your hips jerked upwards without your permission.

“Now, now, dear, don’t be so greedy,” Demeter said, quickly removing her finger. You moaned again, letting out a single breathy, “ _Goddess_ ,”.  She chuckled at your pathetic little plea and stood up. For one heart-stopping moment, you thought that she’d call an end to whatever was happening, but she only smiled before gathering her robe in her hands and gracefully throwing a leg over the narrow table.

You let out strangled noise as the scent of her arousal hit your open mouth. You licked your lips, and tried to look into her eyes, even as she held her cunt open so wantonly to your perusal. She seemed to find your apparent chivalry amusing as well, and said, “I’ve seen the way you stare at me, sweet thing. I know how your mind wanders when I am in your presence. Do you wish to taste that which I know you desire most?”

You said nothing as all the air rushed from your lungs and all the blood rushed you paint your skin in an aroused pink. Demeter seemed to understand and lowered herself until you could kiss the lips of her cunt. The little sigh she let out only encouraged you to lick and bite and taste all that you could reach.

A hand came down to tangle into your hair as she began to grind down against your insistent tongue and numb lips. Your hands came up to grip her thighs, and your hips thrust up at nothing, desperately seeking to ease the burning heat you felt in your loins.

“Yes, sweet thing,” you heard the goddess, “Yes, so eager, so _eager_ to learn and obey, aren’t you? Such a good girl you are, my dear. So wonderfully virile aren’t you?”

You hummed into her cunt, and pushed upwards towards her, trying to give her the friction she sought. You mouth at her cunt until you found her engorged bundle of nerves, hidden underneath the chocolate brown curls on her mound. You took her clit into your mouth and sucked on it, letting her grind against you even as your lungs burned for air.

“Yes, _such_ a good student you are, my dear. Yes, yes, just there, sweet thing, just _there!_ ”

She shuddered atop you as she came, and you could not stop yourself from tasting her even more, thrusting your tongue inside of her to get to her sweet nectar.

“Enough, sweet thing,” she began, but you seemed unable to hear her, desperate to have more of her. She tugged on your hair painfully until you were forced to bow your head away from her and take a deep painful breath. “I said _enough_. You will listen to me, dear, if you are to have what you desire. Do you understand?”

“ _Yes_ , yes, goddess, _yes_.”

She smiled, seemingly happy with this response and stood up and away from you.

“That was so lovely, dear, and I hope you enjoyed my fruits as much as I did. I will retire to my chambers now. Do remember to clean all this up before you continue with your duties.”

And she left. Her taste was still strong on your tongue, and your rose from you position slowly. You were still achingly aroused, but you dared not finish yourself off without Demeter’s word. There was not much to clean, but you remembered to pick up the few grapes that had fallen from the platter before the goddess had ridden your face to completion.

You put your robe back on before licking your lips again, and continued on with your duties as Demeter ordered.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, so its been a while  
> Oops  
> Anyway
> 
> Right so here is the next installment of the tales of the gods, featuring our first goddess, yay! In case my character description was especially shitty, I decided (with the help of a few readers) that Kat Dennings would be Demeter. I can tell you that there will definitely be a second part to this particularly one - but I don't know when I'll make/post it. Just remind me periodically and I'll get around to it, I'm sure. 
> 
> As always, if you have any suggestions about actors/actress for gods/goddess of any religion please let me know in the comments.
> 
> Also as a last note, I won't be taking any suggestions for Zeus, as I have something very special planned for him. You can keep suggesting actors for him, but there won't be a story for him for some time yet.
> 
> Yep, that's it.


End file.
